Amongst the Stars
by BlueSkysailor
Summary: What if the Warriors of Light chosen by Hydaelyn were all actually l'cie? Surely they would fulfill their focus eventually... One-shot!


Thought I'd do a one-shot to make up for my lack of activity! I've been playing FFXIV obsessively lately, and a thought came to me. What if Hydaelyn was a fal'cie? What if the Warrior of Light was a l'cie? There might be slight spoilers, I honestly haven't played to the point of the story involving the Warriors of Darkness just yet. (Although them being involved in general could be considered a spoiler?)

Edit: I posted this loooong before post-Heavensward/Stormblood/post-Stormblood were released, I have since then gotten caught up with 4.3. Although since 4.4 is also coming in September, I decided to clean this up a bit. However, I'll be leaving it as is. If I decide to make some kind of follow-up, like a full on story rather than a one-shot, that will be caught up with current content and more than likely have spoilers in it. For now, this is getting edited and left alone!

X

As the last Warrior of Darkness fell, Yuki knew.

Then again, maybe she'd always known, deep down, that being the Warrior of Light would someday lead to this…

The cream-scaled Auri clutched at her chest, trying to will away the growing tightness.

What would she even say to everyone? What would they do?

She didn't fight the incoming vision, already dreading what Mother would say…

" _Warrior of Light… Beloved daughter… It is time,"_ that echoing voice told her. She looked around, seeing the elements that formed her connection to the Light pulse gently around her as they always did. She looked up at the giant crystal structure that was Hydaelyn, her eyes filling with tears. _"Do not mourn, my child. You will have time for your good-byes, never you fear. For you are the most beloved of my children, 'twould only be cruel of me to not grant you this."_

' _But why do I have to say good-bye at all?'_ Yuki thought miserably, of course not voicing this to the being that had powered her through thick and thin, not wanting to seem ungrateful for all she'd been given. ' _All I've been made to do with this power is fight endless battles, and now I'll lose everything, now that I finally have a chance to relax and live my life the way I choose, rather than spend every waking moment fighting Primals and taming the Beast tribes.'_

' _Mother, why?'_

Yuki felt her mind return to the present, the vision leaving her, and she turned slowly to the small party behind her. Alisaie seemed concerned, while Alphinaud waited patiently for her to explain the latest visit of the Mothercrystal. His ruby carbuncle hopped up to her excitedly, rubbing its small face against her ankle and looking up at her expectedly. Closing her tome and sliding it back into its holster, Yuki kneeled down to lift up the carbuncle, ignoring Alphinaud's slight blush. The carbuncle whined quietly and looked up at the Auri, nuzzling her chin.

Yuki smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry," she said shakily, feeling the tightness in her chest grow.

"Yuki?" Alphinaud frowned and stepped closer to her. He faltered and gaped when a speck of light floated slowly out of her chest. "What's happening to you?"

"I have fulfilled Hydaelyn's purpose for me," Yuki explained carefully. Alisaie's eyes widened and her jaw tightened visibly. "I did all that I was meant to with my Mother-given power, and now it all must culminate to this."

"This?" Alphinaud whispered, thinking of the previous Warriors of Light, and of his own grandfather. "You're… going away?"

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter," the ravenette mumbled, struggling to hold back tears. She let the carbuncle jump down, where it stood between the Auri and Elezen, unsure of who to comfort or heal.

"Are we going to forget you too, just like the last Warriors of Light?" Alphinaud sobbed; he hadn't even bothered trying not to cry, which surprised both Yuki and Alisaie. "No one remembers their faces! No one remembers their names!"

"We remember grandfather, Alphinaud," Alisaie pointed out quietly. "Perhaps the Warriors of Light were unable to be remembered depending on their degree of importance to others, like family or beloved friends."

Alphinaud seemed only slightly comforted by this.

"Perhaps remembering would hurt all the more," he said angrily.

Yuki smiled at him morosely.

"Mother said I have time to give my good-byes," she said softly. "Perhaps we should start finding everyone before that time is squandered."

Alphinaud bit his lip, about to say something. What, Yuki didn't know, for he only nodded silently and began walking back towards the Aetheryte that would take them back to Foundation-and back to Cid, Aymeric, and the few Scions that remained with them. His carbuncle hesitated, glancing back at Yuki, before springing forward after Alphinaud.

Alisaie hesitated as well, waiting for Yuki to catch up to her before she began following after her brother.

"To be honest, this is the most open I've ever seen him with his emotions," she remarked, glancing downward at Yuki. "Even when we were children, saying goodbye to our mother, saying goodbye to our father, and, finally, saying goodbye to our grandfather, he always kept a straight and calm face, as if steeling himself against the end of the world. I thought that was perhaps the same face he would carry through all disaster."

Yuki didn't say anything, knowing the taller Elezen wasn't finished.

"Perhaps he was prepared to force himself against all sorts of disasters, especially with the betrayal and consequent loss of his Crystal Braves. Maybe with you being such a steady and constant presence for so many years now, losing you wasn't even a consideration when all this was over, and he could finally follow his life's path to things other than fighting," Alisaie theorized.

Yuki waited a few moments before responding, making sure the white haired girl was finished.

"To be fair, Alisaie…"

At the pause, Alisaie stopped walking and turned back towards her curiously. Yuki smirked jokingly and continued.

"This may be the most emotion we've seen from Alphinaud since the first wave of losses of our fellow Scions, but it is also the most I've ever seen you speak," she chuckled.

Alisaie blushed dark red and huffed.

"Quiet, you," she grumbled. She stopped Yuki at the Aetheryte with a hand on her shoulder. Still blushing faintly, she said, "Before we go back and I lose my chance with everyone else vying for your attention… I wanted to thank you. Not just for fighting everyone else's battles, but for other things. Keeping my insane brother happy and content, for one. It was nice not having to listen to his constant drivel for a change. For helping me free my grandfather's spirit as well. I would never have been able to live with myself knowing he was held captive within the Coils by the Ascians and not be able to do a thing about it, especially not on my own. I think Alphinaud would agree as well. I know that I was certainly not nice to you in any regard when we first met, but I really will miss you, Warrior of Light."

Yuki gaped. She had expected some sort of goodbye from Alphinaud's twin, of course, but not anything quite this expressive. That was typically a habit of Alphinaud's, and not Alisaie's.

"Alphinaud doesn't know this, but I did a lot of exploring and researching about what happened when our grandfather disappeared the first time, and to let you know, you may want to pick a good spot for a statue when you feel the time is coming," Alisaie explained. Yuki looked at her quizzically, but didn't pry.

What would it matter in the end anyway, after she was gone?

The teleport through the Aetheryte was quick-too quick, in Yuki's opinion. She was in absolutely no rush. Upon their arrival on the cobblestone roads of Foundation, Alphinaud was waiting for them at the Aetheryte. He refused to meet Yuki's eyes as he led them to Fortemps Manor.

"I will go and have Tataru gather everyone," Alisaie said awkwardly, and hurried away, grimacing at her brother as she went.

"Alphinaud…," Yuki tried speaking to the sullen Elezen, but he ignored her and stepped up to the steps of the great manor without even a glance in her direction. She sighed and followed him and the Fortemps house guard inside, where Edmont and Aymeric were waiting with grim looks on their faces.

"Mistress Alisaie already alerted us via linkpearl," Aymeric said carefully, rubbing the back of his head and staring pointedly at the floor next to him.

"I was unable to reach Estinien," Alisaie announced as she was led into the main chamber by another Fortemps house guard. "However, Tataru is gathering as many people as she can, although it may be a little while for everyone to ready themselves and get here."

"I'm going to my chambers then. Let me know when they get here," Alphinaud said shortly and briskly walked down the hall where their rooms were while they stayed at the manor.

Edmont watched the Ellezen sadly, an understanding look on his face. He, too, began walking down another hallway, beckoning for Yuki to follow him.

"I had a hunch that this might happen someday, if I'm being honest," he said wearily. "No one else seems to remember that something quite similar happened to the previous Warriors of Light, as well as Louisoix Leveilleur. They completed their Hydaelyn-given missions, and thus were granted salvation and immortality, in a certain form."

Yuki looked at him, bewildered. Immortality? Why, then, was she asked to give her good-byes?

"While Miss Leveilleur of course contacted me by linkpearl to try to warn me ahead of time so that I may have a place ready for when you depart, it was something I already knew of. This place was developed quite a few months ago by me and several others in preparation of this very event. Louisoix was a dear friend, and I of course know what became of him in the end," Edmont gave Yuki a knowing look, indicating that he knew what only she and the twins knew about the connection between Louisoix Leveilleur and the Primal Phoenix. Was there more she didn't know, however? "It was Mistress Alisaie's wish that I not inform you so that you didn't wait, full of dread and fear, for your time, but I was not going to leave you in the dark."

Yuki gulped, and nodded for him to continue.

"It seems that once Warriors of Light complete their missions, Mother Hydaelyn fills their entire being with her light, and they become statues of pure crystal," Edmont said. "It is yet unknown what becomes of them inside their crystalline forms, but needless to say none save Louisoix have actually been able to escape this form. Perhaps there is a way, but it would seem that only the Ascians know. Mayhaps Mistress Alisaie is looking into this very matter, but I am not putting much hope into it for the time being. After the loss of my son, it is difficult to imagine losing someone else so near and dear to me and mine own," Edmont sighed, his voice cracking with sadness.

Yuki lowered her head, unsure of what to say to the information overload currently going through her mind.

"When you are ready, I can take you to that place. It is here on the estate, protected from the elements, from people. Unless one knows to look for it, it cannot be found," Edmont said, laying a hand on her shoulder and leaving the room.

Yuki stumbled numbly to her private quarters and went straight to her bathroom. If she was forced to leave, she wasn't going to leave covered in the dirt and grime from yet another fight to the death.

Oh, gods.

What was she even going to wear?

She bit her lip as she felt her eyes fill with tears again, undressed, and climbed into her shower, not even bothering to close her bathroom door as she turned the hot water on. After all, who would dare enter the Warrior of Light's chambers unbidden? She shook and cried, trying not to be too loud; the last thing she needed right now was anyone banging on her chamber door and try to make her feel better.

 _What was she supposed to do?_

She certainly didn't want to leave, especially like this, now that the fighting was finally going to dwindle! Now that she would finally have free time that didn't involve killing or slaughter, or doing unending chores and letter-carrying for Moogles!

She was unable to hold back the wail that ripped out of her, and she slid down the shower wall to the floor and buried her face in her hands.

 _I just want to live!_

She looked up suddenly, her sharp tail lashing out, when she heard the telltale chirp of a carbuncle right outside the bathroom. Tears made her vision blurry, but she could see the crimson red of Alphinaud's ruby carbuncle through the gap in the shower curtain. She sniffled angrily, because of course who else other than Alphinaud would have to find her breaking down?

Sure enough, the Elezen walked into her chambers soon after, pushing the door his carbuncle had so helpfully left cracked open after a light knock.

"Get back here! I'm sure Yuki wouldn't appreciate you sniffing around her room and belongings," Alphinaud hissed.

Yuki froze when the carbuncle pushed open the shower curtain and bounded over to her, slipping slightly on the wet tile floor of the shower, uncaring about her nudity whatsoever. The carbuncle whined sadly, jumping into her lap and licking her face. She felt its Cure ability wash over her, and felt tears flow down her cheeks again. She whimpered and hugged the creature desperately.

"Alphinaud, you need to name this poor thing," she murmured into its wet fur.

"You thing, get over here!" Alphinaud called softly, walking into the bathroom, where the shower curtain was sitting half open, much to Yuki's dismay and late notice. She looked up with reddened eyes and gasped.

"OH! I'm-I'm-oh gods, I'm sorry! I didn't know anyone was in here!" Alphinaud cried and spun around to hurry back out, his face flaming red.

When the carbuncle didn't move to follow his owner, Yuki sighed and stood up, turned off the water, and grabbed a towel waiting on a rack right outside the shower.

"You're a little troublemaker, you are," she told the carbuncle, who looked up at her cluelessly and chirped again. "I think I'm going to recommend that Alphinaud name you Mischief, how does that sound?"

The carbuncle yipped at her happily and waved its tails. Yuki smiled slightly at it and rubbed at her eyes with her free hand. She set the carbuncle-thus dubbed Mischief-on the edge of the sink and wrapped the towel around her before she walked out of the bathroom. By the slam of the door to her chamber she heard, she assumed Alphinaud had vacated the room.

"Come in," she called when she heard a gentle knock on her door, much too soft to be Alphinaud. She recognized Tataru's knocking anywhere after years of hearing it.

"Yuki…," the Lalafell said tearfully. She held a paper wrapped bundle. "I already sense you don't know what to wear. Edmont and Alisaie both told me what would likely happen, and I knew. I knew you wouldn't-you wouldn't…"

The brunette cut off with a small sob.

"I'm so sorry…," she cried. "I just-I thought we were finally done losing our family members… I thought we were supposed to be safe once the Warriors of Darkness were taken care of!"

Yuki took the package silently, wanting to agree with Tataru and vent her heartache and anguish but not wanting to startle her fellow Scion or make her feel worse.

"But of course this is obviously so much worse for you, Yuki," Tataru tried to console the Au Ra while still crying herself.

"How much has everyone else been told? I assume they're here now that you've arrived, Tataru," Yuki asked gently.

"Alisaie and Edmont were discussing what the best course of explanation would be, given what will be happening, when I was in the main hall," Tataru said with a hiccup, swiping at her eyes furiously. "They will know enough, though, that you will not have to explain anything. Now come, I'll help you get dressed."

Yuki glanced at the Lalafell in confusion. Help her?

She opened the package and it made sense, however.

"Alisaie and Matoya both helped me with the design, I chose the colors myself, however. It is supposed to be a traditional coming-of-age outfit descending from the Au Ra culture. I know you don't personally know much of the history of your people, but apparently there was much knowledge of them in the Great Library, as Matoya helpfully informed me. When we realized you'd be turning 20 this year, which is the age Au Ra are celebrated as full-fledged adults, we spent quite a few months researching and planned to surprise you with this outfit and a celebration. The celebration is now, of course, out of the question, but…," Tataru trailed off somberly.

Yuki pulled out a dark blue and white furisode, and was awed by the material-it flowed practically like an actual liquid. She wasn't sure what it was.

"The traditional material, unfortunately, has been lost to the sands of time, as it turns out, but we tried to emulate it as best we could," Tataru explained.

"It's...I have no words, Tataru. No words great enough to describe its splendor," Yuki said, pursing her lips to keep from crying again.

"So you like it then?" Tataru said hesitantly.

"I love it, Tataru. I couldn't ask for anything better."

The lilac-haired Lalafell beamed up at the Auri, her eyes still red.

"Go ahead and put the main kimono on, I'll ready the rest of the outfit," Tataru told her, taking back the remainder of the paper bundle from her and pulling out several strips of the cloth of varying widths.

Yuki was astounded as she turned her back to her busy friend and dropped her towel, slipping the kimono on. If ever there were an outfit appropriate to spend the rest of eternity encased in crystal in, she figured this was the epitome. In addition to its fluid flow, the material was extremely light, and Yuki could scarcely tell she was even wearing it. She squinted as she recognized the crystal buttons that fastened the back of the kimono closed. They seemed oddly familiar…

"The buttons are also extremely symbolic," Tataru said when she noticed Yuki trying to remember where she'd seen them. "They are made from the Auri's shed scales melded with special materia that can only be found amongst dragons. Midgardsormr helped us with these ones, and Alisaie was quite adept at swiping scales you happened to lose over the months."

Yuki blushed at this-she had been a little too distracted lately to even give much care to her scales. She hesitated to glance to ascertain their current condition.

"Is that Alphinaud's carbuncle?" Tataru asked confusedly, pointing into the bathroom, where Mischief was still sitting patiently on the edge of the sink.

"Er… yes," Yuki said slowly, realizing the oddness of a carbuncle being separated from its summoner. This carbuncle seemed to have an entire personality of its own, despite any summon being known for taking on some of their summoners' traits due to being composed largely of aether and mana. Mischief tilted its head and gazed at the two women.

"I'm surprised Alphinaud hasn't come searching for it yet," Tataru remarked with a small chuckle. "This little one tends to wander off from him quite a bit, as it turns out."

Yuki gave a weary look to Mischief, although she wasn't surprised in the least.

"I figured since Alphinaud hasn't given the poor thing a name that it should be called Mischief. It seems to live up to just that," Yuki told Tataru, who laughed.

"It truly fits. If you don't tell him, I'll remember to mention it next time he summons it," Tataru said cheerfully, although her smile seemed strained, which Yuki understood completely. "Now turn back around so I can fasten those for you and begin tying the wraps on."

Yuki looked at the small stack of cloth strips resting on her large mahogany table and cringed. She hoped the outfit would prove to still be comfortable when she was seemingly imprisoned inside it.

"Oh, it isn't that bad...I think…," Tataru chuckled nervously.

She fastened all the buttons, which extended to just past Yuki's tail, leaving a gap large enough to not entrap the appendage. The robe turned out to be form-fitting, but plenty loose enough to move around in-so far, anyway. Tataru turned to grab the widest cloth, and wrapped it tightly around Yuki's waist, but not tightly enough to restrict her breathing, although moving was a bit more difficult now.

"They don't get any tighter than they are now," Tataru consoled her. "You aren't supposed to move much while you wear this, and of course you won't be doing much moving anyways…"

Tataru cut herself off and sniffed, her hands pausing briefly as they tied an ornate bow on Yuki's back with the widest strip and moving on to the next size down, and then on to the final strip, and then finished by wrapping on a glistening dark blue ribbon.

"The ribbon is also very important. It is usually obtained from someone of a certain importance, although those reasons and persons are typically revealed at the celebration of the Auri, whether they be a beloved friend, close family member, or other such ties," Tataru told her as she tied the ribbon together. The ribbon was faintly familiar like the buttons as Yuki lifted an end of it and gazed at it. "Of course, there isn't to be a celebration, but you will still be told later on by that person."

Yuki felt a comforting aura from the ribbon, and decided she could be patient enough to find out, but also felt a deep anxiety blossoming in her chest when she began thinking about the inevitability of her demise incoming… and incoming soon.

She was dressing especially to be encased in crystal for what could be all of eternity!

She let out a quick hysterical laugh and covered her mouth, careful not to tear the long cloth extending from her sleeves.

"Many times the rest of the outfit is color coordinated around the ribbon," Tataru completed her explanation, ignoring Yuki's outburst with a look of solemn understanding.

There was a slow knock at the door, which Tataru seemed to have been expecting, as she hurried to the door and opened it without even asking who was there, and Yugiri walked in carrying a small black case.

"Yuki," she greeted calmly, and as always Yuki was filled with a feeling of peace and homecoming when the other Auri's aura filled the space around her. "I am to arrange your hair for your coming of age, as mine was done for me once upon a time. I also have a special lotion for your scales."

"Lotion?" Yuki said quizzically.

"It is something that cannot be obtained by typical means anymore. It needs to be carefully made by special alchemists, who of course no longer exist. I was able to replicate what little I managed to salvage from long ago. It is meant for daily upkeep of Au Ra scales," Yugiri explained, making Yuki feel suddenly self conscious. Her scales must have seemed especially dull to the older Auri… "It is of no concern, dear Yuki. Au Ra scales do emit a special aura that keeps them generally clean and gleaming, you have nothing to worry about."

Yuki sighed in relief, but still felt a pang of embarrassment.

"Before we worry about your scales, we must fix your hair," Yugiri smiled at the younger Auri, set her black case on the table next to them, and opened it to pull out a glistening, black, bristled brush. "Sit, and I will begin."

20 minutes of careful and intricate weaving later, Yuki's black hair was in a delicately braided bun, clasped together by a large glass decorative comb that Yugiri took out of her mysterious case. The long bangs that Yuki usually let cover her forehead were also pulled into said bun, displaying the white scales that adorned her forehead but she normally kept hidden. The scales always reminded the people around her that she was not like them, that she was abnormal, and garnered dirty looks and unwanted attention almost just as often.

"And now, for your scales. This lotion is special, as are your scales. Unlike a dragon's scales, our scales are living and possess a power all their own," Yugiri told her, her voice as peaceful as ever. "Many may think that because we possess fangs, scales, horns, and a tail that we are just like the dragons, or even descended from them, which is false. Our people may have developed from living in the aether-rich land with and around dragons, but I can promise you that none of our ancestors are themselves dragons. We are our own."

As Yugiri spoke, she taught Yuki the proper way to massage the wax-like lotion into her scales, starting with her face and hands before moving on to her tail and horns.

"Now, you must be especially careful with your tail and horns, as they are more sensitive than the rest of your scales, your horns most of all. Typically other Au Ra do not permit others to touch their horns until they find their lifemate, only then will they be permitted to be even near their horns," Yugiri's tranquility seemed to finally be disturbed by this, as her hands shook slightly as she demonstrated the proper way to approach Yuki's horns. She gazed despairingly into the younger Auri's bright green eyes and fell silent as she finished working and let go of Yuki's tail. "Were that we had more time, I would teach you everything of yourself, as an elder should."

Yugiri bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly, giving Yuki a hug that avoided messing up her hair, clothes, or scales, and quickly left the room. Tataru, who had been watching them up until that point from the bathroom while she held Mischief, looked dolefully up at Yuki.

"It is time," she whispered. Yuki was reminded at that point of Hydaelyn, who had said that very same thing to her just hours earlier, and she felt a chill settle into her chest, that tightness returning with it. "I know it is impossible to be ready for something like this, but…"

"Don't worry, Tataru, I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Yuki told her. "And Tataru?"

The Lalafell hm'ed as she led her to the door and opened it.

"Thank you, for everything. I mean it," Yuki said, voice full of melancholy. "I can never thank you enough for everything you've done for me."

Tataru nodded, but didn't say anything, as she tried not to start crying in front of the Warrior of Light again.

Yuki gawked at the not-quite-small crowd that had gathered in the Fortemps main hall. She hadn't realized she even knew so many people despite her many adventures and forays. She was snapped out of her daze by Mischief, who yapped at her ankles and sprang towards Alphinaud, who was facing away from them talking to Alisaie. Alisaie's mouth dropped open when she noticed Yuki and Tataru in the entrance to the hall, and Alphinaud turned around when he noticed she wasn't paying attention to whatever he was saying.

If Yuki had a camera, she would have instantly taken a picture of the Elezen's dumbfounded expression. As she glanced around the room, she couldn't help but notice that Alphinaud had certainly grown in the time she knew him, finally almost reaching Aymeric's neck, most definitely much taller than her. She scoffed to herself, unsure how she noticed Alisaie growing all the time and becoming quite frustrated as the gap in their heights increased, and yet didn't realize until now that Alphinaud had been growing as well. They were a year older than her, so it would make sense that they would be more grown than her, but female Au Ra were noted for their small stature, and she had reached the limits of her growth when she turned 18. This was around the age that female Au Ra deepened the development of their horns, she had been told by Yugiri at some point.

Yuki heard Alisaie laugh quietly, while Alphinaud was still speechless. She nudged her brother forward, while even Mischief was pawing his legs to get him to walk. Tataru rushed away next to her, and she noticed her practically running towards Aymeric, who had also been apparently dazed by the Warrior of Light's appearance, and was slowly turning to walk over to her, but was halted by Tataru. Yuki tilted her head; what was that all about?

Not giving it much thought because she felt extremely pressed for time, she waited for Alphinaud, who finally seemed to get his legs to work properly.

"I see it fits," he stuttered out as he walked up, his face pink. He looked down at her feet. "Although I also see she left out shoes, of course."

"That was my doing," Yugiri said behind him, making him jump. "In order to feel closer to the elements, a proper traditional dressing does not extend to shoes or foot coverings."

"I see," Alphinaud said, avoiding meeting Yuki's eyes still, his face reddening further.

"Don't forget, young one," Yugiri said mysteriously, and then walked away, having already said her version of goodbye.

"Don't forget what?" Yuki asked Alphinaud, who looked up to the ceiling.

"It's nothing," he said quickly. "I'll tell you later. Come find me once you are ready, Edmont will know where I am."

"Okay…?" she said to herself when he hurried away, although she wasn't able to ascertain which direction he went, as, one by one, the manor's occupants came up to her to give their farewells.

Some were more difficult than others.

Y'shtola's blind eyes seemed especially bright, as if she could see changes in Yuki that no one else could, and she most likely could, Yuki imagined.

Matoya seemed at a loss for words as she carefully hugged the Auri.

Alisaie only gave her a silent nod from across the room, having, like Yugiri, given her farewells earlier.

Yuki's various teachers and masters gave different degrees of desolate speeches.

It was a few hours before everyone had finally had a turn for their say, and Yuki could feel her time, not to mention her patience, was running short. She was naturally not ready, but would likely never really be ready, so she set off to find Edmont, who was sitting near the large bay window in the back of the room.

"Alphinaud said to find him when it was time," Yuki told the older Elezen, who merely nodded at her and led her deep within the manor and to a wall of windows and a glass door leading to the grounds.

"You will know when you have reached that place," Edmont said to her, and motioned out the door for her to continue without him.

Swallowing nervously, Yuki stepped outside, the end of her tail flicking back and forth. She felt an unusual aura in the air, and began following it, thinking that that must have been what Edmont meant. Eventually she came to a thick hedge, and was confused for a moment, before she noticed that the feeling continued where the hedge appeared to block, and stepped forward-right through the hedge.

The clearing she found herself in was lit by floating aether crystals of all the elements. The area keeping itself hidden suddenly made much more sense to her-with all the elements being represented, it made it much easier to direct the aether to do what the crafters wanted. She noticed Alphinaud sitting on a white marble bench before a large pedestal, and knew this is where it would happen.

Spending eternity as a crystal statue...in a small clearing where no one would find her except those who knew the location…

Would she be asleep? Would becoming crystal kill her?

Uncertainty and no small amount of fear filled her as she traveled to Alphinaud, who saw her coming and stood up. Mischief was nowhere in sight.

"So what it is you aren't meant to forget?" Yuki hinted when he didn't say anything, even when she reached the pedestal and sat on the edge.

"I'm meant to explain to you the origins of your ribbon," Alphinaud said simply, his blue eyes dark. "And the reasons."

Yuki waited silently for him to go on.

"Once upon a time that ribbon was given to the young grandson of a well-known Elezen dignitary and philosopher. He kept it with him always, even as his look and personality changed. It was kept close, as it was very important to him, especially when said grandfather left and eventually disappeared. However, one day he met a girl. She was much more powerful than he was, and he didn't doubt she could crush him if she ever wished to. But as time went on, this girl became a beloved companion to him, through the best and worst of his moments. Thus he decided he could trust her with this ribbon, when approached and asked to choose such an article; he didn't need to craft or buy one, he had it already," Alphinaud explained.

Inwardly, Yuki knew Alisaie would be rolling on the floor, amused to no end by her twin's long-winded explanations and stories, and that they were being forced on someone other than her. As always, however, Yuki listened intently.

"Were that I had more time, it would be yours eternally, Warrior of Light," Alphinaud said solemnly, finally meeting her gaze for the first time since her vision. "I know naught of proper Au Ra courtship save for that ribbon, but proper Elezen begin by gaining permission from their intended's family. I know you consider Yugiri and Edmont the closest thing you have to family, so they were who I ended up inquiring. Yugiri seemed amused by the whole thing, since she didn't seem to know much about your race's courtship either, outside of arranged marriages by village leaders."

As he rambled on, Yuki realized what he was trying to say, and felt tears sting her eyes for probably the millionth time that day. If she had more time, she would likely give it all to him as well…

Though she wanted to say it, she hesitated. It would likely make matters worse. Was it worth putting him through that now? She thought back on Edmont's remarks on Alisaie trying to find the method Ascians had discovered to awaken Louisoix from his crystal slumber, and knew she couldn't hold back now.

"Alphinaud," she interrupted his stream of words, and he looked at her anxiously. "If I had the time there would be no limit to the things I wish I could say to you. The stories I could relax and listen to you tell. How many times I would need to lecture you on being nicer to your carbuncles. I would enjoy every moment I had."

 _I would admit that perhaps, maybe, I grew to love you._

The air chimed around them, and Yuki looked around in terror. Surely she had more time than that?! Her vision filled with light blue and she felt around her blindly.

 _I'm not ready!_

She felt Alphinaud grab her hands and guide her carefully backwards onto the pedestal, where he hugged her tightly. Even in his arms she couldn't stop shaking, couldn't see the light she was now bathed in, or the panic on Alphinaud's face as well. She felt a pair of soft lips press against hers gently, and knew she was probably crying though she couldn't feel it any longer. Soon, she felt like she was drifting to sleep-probably the most serene she'd felt in her entire life.

 _Welcome home, my beloved daughter._

X

Okay, this ended up being a lot longer than I planned! Jeez

Also:

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, or anything Final Fantasy related, although I do wish I had one of those adorable carbuncles… or a pack of them. o3o


End file.
